


A More Private Show

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Stripper AU [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, PWP, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Immediately following the events of A Private show.Jeongyeon takes Tzuyu home to keep her promise.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Stripper AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697329
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	A More Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Thought I'd give a little finish to the story as I left you all hanging :P

Tzuyu jumped at a sharp knock on the door behind her. It was the bouncer signaling the end of Jeongyeon’s time with her. “Just a second.” She called out, getting off of Jeongyeon’s lap. “My shift ends in thirty.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon stood up and fixed her shirt, running her fingers through her hair. “I can wait outside in my car.” 

  
  


Tzuyu grabbed the front of Jeongyeon’s shirt and tugged her in for a kiss. “You better wait for me.” She said quietly against her lips. “I wanna feel that mouth on me.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

  
  


Tzuyu let go of her shirt and opened the door, coming face to face with a very buff male bouncer. “We’re done.” She huffed, giving him a little push back to let Jeongyeon through the door. Jeongyeon smirked at how bold she was with the security, but she supposed she could, being their number one money maker. She gave one last glance to her before exiting the club to wait in her car. 

  
  


Jeongyeon lay her head back against the headrest, thinking about what just happened. Tzuyu, surely one of the most attractive women in the whole city, rode her stomach. She felt like she could still feel Tzuyu’s weight on top of her, hips rocking as she chased her orgasm. A smile slowly crept across her face. She let her eyes fall closed until she heard a knock on her window. 

  
  


Tzuyu got in once Jeongyeon unlocked the car, tossing her bag into the back seat. “Hi.” She leaned over and kissed her gently. “Miss me?” 

  
  


“Sure did.” Jeongyeon kissed her again, starting her car to drive to her apartment. “Everything okay?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” 

  
  


“It was funny seeing you push that big guy around.” 

  
  


“He knows he can’t do anything to me.” Tzuyu smirked. “I practically run that place.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon looked over at her when they were stopped at a stoplight. “Which is impressive.” 

  
  


Tzuyu shook her head. “When I actually take it over is when it’ll be impressive.” 

  
  


“I like a girl with ambition.” 

  
  


“Oh?” Tzuyu reached over and ran her hand along Jeongyeon’s thigh. “How much?” 

  
  


“Enough to take them home and give them a night to remember.” Jeongyeon met her eyes. 

  
  


A honk behind them jolted Jeongyeon out of her staring contest with Tzuyu, hitting the gas to move. It took ten minutes to reach Jeongyeon’s apartment. She parked and ran around to open Tzuyu’s door for her. Taking her hand, she led them inside and into the elevator. Once the doors closed, Tzuyu pushed Jeongyeon up against the wall and kissed her hard, pressing her thigh between her legs. 

  
  


Jeongyeon moaned at the pressure and melted into the kiss. She put her hands on Tzuyu’s hips and pulled her closer, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. A soft ding pulled them out of their trance, both breathless. Jeongyeon took her hand again and dragged her down the hallway to her door, fumbling with her keys when Tzuyu started to kiss her neck from behind. When she finally got the door open, she stumbled in and led her down the hall to the bedroom. 

  
  


Tzuyu pushed Jeongyeon back onto the bed then climbed on top of her, connecting their lips. Jeongyeon ran her hands up her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. She flipped them over and kissed along her neck, letting her hands roam her chest. Tzuyu bit her lip and moaned as her thumbs brushed over her sensitive nipples. “Jeong…” 

  
  


Jeongyeon moved up to kiss her again before trailing down her collarbone and chest. She flattened her tongue on her sternum and dragged it up the valley between her breasts before veering to the right to take a nipple into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around it before sucking lightly, making Tzuyu’s hips rise and press into her thigh. She switched to the other side, giving it the same attention as the right. 

  
  


Tzuyu reached down and pulled her sweats and panties off, kicking them away. She pulled Jeongyeon up to kiss her deeply. “I need you.” She whispered against her lips. “Please.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon made quick work of her clothes and moved even lower down Tzuyu’s body. She let her lips wander her torso, stopping when Tzuyu gasped at a certain spot on her hip. Her eyes lifted to watch the way Tzuyu’s head tilted back when she nipped the same area, letting out a low moan. She was hit with an overwhelming urge she couldn’t ignore. Jeongyeon moved up and ran her tongue up the front of her now exposed throat, biting down hard. 

  
  


Tzuyu’s hands shot up and gripped the back of her neck, holding her in place. “Fuck, baby.” She moaned loudly when Jeongyeon bit down again, but it wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark. Once Jeongyeon’s urge was sated, she settled between Tzuyu’s legs. She moved them over her shoulders and kissed up her inner thigh to her core, pressing her tongue against it to taste her. 

  
  


The small hint she got at the club wasn’t nearly as good as it was from the source. She latched onto her clit, sucking lightly. It made Tzuyu’s hips jump, so she held them still as she continued. She dipped her tongue lower, pushing it inside her dripping hole, moaning low at the stronger taste. Her nose pressed lightly against her clit the further in she pushed. 

  
  


“Jeong..close,” Tzuyu warned, gripping the sheets under her when she moved her tongue again, flicking it rapidly over her clit. “Fuck!” She arched completely off of the bed, moaning Jeongyeon’s name loudly. 

  
  


Jeongyeon didn’t stop. Tzuyu brought her hands up to push Jeongyeon’s head away, but she grabbed them and pinned them by her hips, keeping her focus on her clit, wanting to drag another orgasm out of her. Tzuyu’s chest heaved as she sucked in lungfuls of air, her whole body tingling since she didn’t stop. It took a few more passes of her tongue to get what she wanted. Tzuyu’s thighs clamped hard around her head, humping against her mouth to ride out her second, more intense orgasm. 

  
  


Jeongyeon slowed her pace, running the flat of her tongue over her swollen clit a few times. At a whine from Tzuyu, she finally pulled back. She licked her lips clean and slid up her body, nuzzling into her neck. “You okay?” She whispered against her skin. 

  
  


Tzuyu just hummed, putting one arm around her to keep her close. “Need a minute.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon chuckled and looked down at her. “Take your breath away again?” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled. “Oh yeah, definitely.” She shook her head. 

  
  


Jeongyeon kissed her cheek a few times in apology for her lame joke. Tzuyu rested for a few minutes before suddenly flipping them over. She hovered over Jeongyeon, teasing her by just barely brushing her lips against hers. Her hand traced down Jeongyeon’s body. Starting at her neck and down her chest, over the swell of her breast. Then down her defined stomach and hips to her thigh, right past where Jeongyeon wanted her. 

  
  


“Don’t tease me.” She pleaded, lifting her hips to chase Tzuyu’s hand. 

  
  


Tzuyu grinned and finally brought her hand up to her core, slowly running the tip of her index finger through her wet folds. Jeongyeon’s hips flexed into her touch, wanting more. Tzuyu gave in, circling her clit. “Oh God, Tzuyu.” Her moan went straight through Tzuyu. She pushed two fingers inside her, pressing her thumb against her clit. 

  
  


“Right there.” Jeongyeon leaned up and kissed her hard, slipping her tongue past her lips. Tzuyu sped up her thrusts, loving the way Jeongyeon’s body responded to her. Squirming and arching into each thrust. She broke the kiss, much to Jeongyeon’s disappointment, but when her mouth latched to her clit, she gasped. 

  
  


Jeongyeon gripped Tzuyu’s hair to hold her on her clit, already hurtling toward the edge. Seconds later, she came hard, a moan ripping from her throat that came from deep in her chest. “Tzuyu!” 

  
  


Tzuyu added a third finger and kept going, watching her face to make sure she wasn’t doing anything uncomfortable. With how sensitive Jeongyeon was after a first orgasm, she quickly fell into a second, reaching down to still Tzuyu’s hand. “W-Wait…” She panted. Tzuyu slowly pulled out of her, sucking her fingers clean. 

  
  


“Are you okay?” Tzuyu rubbed her stomach gently. 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded. “Sensitive.” 

  
  


“Noted.” Tzuyu kissed her jaw. “For next time.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon looked up at her. “Next time, huh?” 

  
  


“If you want.” 

  
  


“I do.” Jeongyeon pulled Tzuyu to her, cuddling her close. Tzuyu hooked her leg over Jeongyeon’s hip. 

  
  


“Good.” 

  
  


~

  
  


The next morning, Tzuyu woke up to the smell of food. She looked around for Jeongyeon, but couldn’t find her. Getting up from bed, she pulled on a hoodie she found that was enough to cover herself and wandered toward the smell. “Morning.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon turned and smiled at the sight of Tzuyu, sleepy and messy haired in her hoodie. “Morning. Thought you’d want something to eat before you had to leave.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed softly and wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon from behind, resting her cheek on her shoulder, closing her eyes. 

  
  


“Sleepy?” 

  
  


“Someone wore me out last night.” Tzuyu mumbled. 

  
  


“You didn’t say anything about not joining you in the shower. Not my fault it wound up in round four and five.” 

  
  


Tzuyu chuckled. “Then round six and seven…” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smirked at the memory. “At least I found somewhere to leave my mark.” 

  
  


Tzuyu poked her side, making her jump. “I’m still going to have to cover it just in case.” 

  
  


“You liked it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu paused. “Maybe.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon turned around and kissed her. “Judging by that moan, you did.” 

  
  


“It’s not my fault.” Tzuyu pouted, making Jeongyeon kiss her again. 

  
  


“So it’s my fault your hips are sensitive?” 

  
  


“You bite hard.” 

  
  


“And?” 

  
  


“Maybe that’s what I like and it’s not my hips.” Tzuyu raised her brow. 

  
  


“Noted.” She threw Tzuyu’s word from last night back at her. 

  
  


Tzuyu put her hands over Jeongyeon’s ass and gave it a squeeze. “I noted a lot of things about you last night.” 

  
  


“No sex in the kitchen.” 

  
  


“Fine, fine.” Tzuyu pulled her hands away. “But I better get some before I have to go to work.” 

  
  


“You will.” Jeongyeon turned back to the stove. “I promise.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smirked and slapped her ass hard before running around the table so she couldn’t get to her. “One of my notes.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon eyed her. “You’ll regret that.” She pointed the spatula at her. 

  
  


“Oooh, what are you gonna do? Bite me? I hope so.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon laughed and bit the air, making Tzuyu giggle. “Sit down so you can eat.” 

  
  


“I will when my chair is done cooking.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon shook her head and plated the food, putting it on the table. Before she even finished sitting properly, Tzuyu perched in her lap, hooking an arm around her neck. Jeongyeon put her arm around her waist to hold her close. She broke off a piece of toast and fed it to Tzuyu, eyeing her lips when she nipped the tip of her finger. 

  
  


“You’re making it hard to follow my own rules, you know?” 

  
  


Tzuyu smirked evilly. “Mmhmm.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon fed the both of them, seeing how Tzuyu slid up the edge of the hoodie over time to tease her even more. Once it slid high enough to show Jeongyeon she wasn’t dressed underneath, she dropped her chopsticks and carried her to the bedroom, Tzuyu giggling the whole way. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
